


A Beautiful Sacrifice

by Nadiafarjana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Courtship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiafarjana/pseuds/Nadiafarjana
Summary: Sometime a sacrifice can change your life for better.Everyone she was trying to protect had forsaken her, demanded her to walk to her death but fate have stored something different for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The end or a new beginning

 

There have never been one dull moment in Amara potters life. It wasn't always filled with love but she was loved. Amara was her parents little miracle. She was born in a hard time for there was war going on. A war where fate was already making plans for her. Maybe it was just a mistake but her whole life she had paid dearly for it.

Anyway there was a war going on but in the potter family everyone was happy. A child was born. They named her Amara Linnea Potter. She grow up loved by her parents, godfather and honorable uncle but a war was going on and her family was a part of it. In the war the evil dark lord had came to kill her family especially her, Her parents loved her so much that the evil man could do nothing to her. The sacrifice of there life had protected her. For they say there are no magic as strong as love. The evil man was destroyed . If only temporarily but Amara become the girl who lived.

After her parents death she was sent to her aunt to live. Her mother's sister didn't like her much but she took her in. In her aunts family there was her aunt, uncle and a cousin. There she was nothing but a burden that they liked to pretend is not here but in her 11th birthday a letter came for her and came a gaint of a man. That man come and took her to a world of Magic for Amara was a witch.

In there she had found love, happiness and friendship and betrayal. But there was also danger because while the evil man was destroyed he was destroyed only temporarily. And he was back and wants to destroy her new world and her. 

There was a prophecy before she was born and that was the reason he wanted to kill her. That prophecy said only she will be able to kill him. So her parents hide with her and made her father's friend the secret keeper. But he betrayed them to the evil man and framed her godfather. Amara fought the evil lord because there was no other option and she wanted to save everyone if she can. In that war she lost her godfather ,uncle and friends but she continued to fight. She had no one and she wanted to save others from that pain. When the evil lord announced that if they give her to him he will stop fighting, The very people she was trying to save demanded that she go to him and she agreed.She had nothing to live for anymore.

And that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2:Where it began

Amara is walking in the forbidden forest. The forbidden forest is situated near the edge of Hogwarts school of wizard and witchcraft.

Amara use to study there. But now there is a battle going on in the school. A battle with Voldemort aka Tom Marvelo Riddle. A few minutes ago she was also fighting. But now she is walking to her death for she is also a Horcrux. Horcrux is a nasty little thing which contains a persons soul after you do a even nastier thing. You have to kill to make a Horcrux. Tom made saven. She and her friends have finished destroying all the other Horcuxes. They had thought that's it but one more remained. Only today she had found that she is also a Horcrux and if they have to destroy Voldemort completely, she have to die.

One moment she was fighting along everyone and now she is being forced to go to Voldemort. Voldemort have announced if they surrender me to him then he will stop fighting. Now they are demanding that i go to him and stop the fight. Some of my honorable family and friends are protesting against it. But everyone else wants me to go.  
I know I have to go but that does not mean I'm not frightened . But I have to do it for the remaining friends and family of mine. I don't want them to lose anymore.

So, Thats how Amara found herself walking in the forbidden forest.   
I've been walking for some time now. "was the forest always to big?". I ask aloud. No one answers ,there is no one with me.  
My heart is beating so fast ,maybe it knows that it won't be beating much longer. I've read in books that when you are close to death you remember your whole life, never really believed it but who knew it is actually true.  
Today walking here I remember the pain I've felt at my relatives neglect. Wishing for a family that loves me to the Santa. To have a family who will love me in despite of me being a freak. Wish me Happy Birthday . Maybe even give me a hug. Take care of me when I'm sick like I've seen my aunt do for Duddles . 

When my acceptance letter came from Hogwarts I was surprised , shocked and frightened. But I was also happy. I was going to a new world where I'm not a freak, where I belong. But after going there I've found I'm famous for something I don't remember doing but at least I got to know my parents were not worthless freaks. they loved me a lot.   
My time in the wizarding world was bitter-sweet. here I've found love, the thing I've craved all my life. I had to fight to stay alive all the time here but it was so worth it. 

The forest is very quite. I've never really appreciated how peaceful it is.  
I've found the place Tom is waiting for me. Sometimes I wonder would I've been like Tom if I didn't found friends and family here. Isn't Tom is the product of the society. Deep thoughts..yeah I know. Sometime I do that.

"Hello Tom"  
Tom smiles "ah Amara Potter.. The girl who lived come to die."  
"Lets not delay it hah. Its time I show the world who is the most powerful wizard of the world" Booms Tom.  
I sing inwardly. I always thought Tom is too dramatic. He also talks too much. I shook my head mentally, And think 'come on Tom do the deed and be done with it before I get bored and start fighting'.  
"Show the world who is there lord. Now I'll be invincible and the world will be mine. I will take it to new heights...  
"Man he is still talking". I mutter miserably.  
"What is it? I didn't catch it, do you have any last word to say to the world Amara Potter?" Ask Tom mockingly.  
"No Tom" I answer.  
"So shall we Amara?"

Finally, I though. My nerves are driving me crazy. I wonder if he always talks so much or am I just the lucky one..but if he always talks so much when does he works. does he do any work? Oh Marlin I think I'm talking nonsense or am I thinking? Oh Marlin I think I'm panicking .  
"Say goodbye to the world Amara" I hear Tom's mocking voice.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA".

 

I find myself slowly regaining consciousness. I open my eyes slowly and close it immediately. Its so bright . I keep my eyes close and try to understand my situation. Am I in the Haven? I fell no pain. wait am I naked? Oh Marlin where is my clothes ?I don't want to go to the Haven naked. As I thought about clothes I felt myself clothed. did I just got dressed just by thinking about it. I surely must be in the Haven, I think excitingly.

"Wake up child. Open your eyes." I hear someone say.  
I open my eyes and see a middle age beautiful women. I stand up and ask her "who are you?"  
She smiles."Me? I'm someone who stays here to welcome the guest."  
"The guest? Am I in the Haven? Will I be able to see my parents? " I question excitingly.  
"No child. Oh don't be upset, listen to me. You are not in the haven because you are not dead."  
"I am not? What does that mean?" I ask confused. Wasn't I hit with the killing curse?  
"you were hit with the killing curse." she answers as if she can read my mind.  
"You had a piece of Tom's soul in you. The killing curse killed that piece but you my dear is very much alive."  
"Ok. I'm alive. So what do I do now?" I question calmly. I feel anything but calm.   
"You can go back to where you came from or you can go on". She answer with a smile.  
"Go on. Where?"  
"In your case in the past."  
"I don't understand." I am getting tired of this. Why can't I die like a normal person.  
"In a past where you are alive. Where you can have everything you wanted."  
"Where I'm alive?" I mutter."Can't I just die?" I ask tiredly.  
"No child. You can only go on or go back."  
"If I go to the past won't I change the person's life?"  
"Yes and no. You and she are same person child." She says calmly.  
"Won't it change the timeline? They do say we should not play with time."  
"Yes and no. Don't worry of the timeline child. You will not be the 1st person to go to the past nor you will be the last. Chose wisely child ."  
"What do I have to do there?"I ask suspiciously.  
"Do?" She ask as if confused."Do nothing child. Live. Just live. You don't have to be the chosen one to do something. Every person leaves their footprints in the world and they just lives."  
"If I go there who I'll be there?  
"Why? Amara Potter of course. You and she are same parson. You will be her and she will be you. Chose quickly dear one."  
"I will have everything there?" I ask hopefully.  
"No one can have everything dear one. But you will have your hearts greatest desire."  
"I..I want to go on".  
She smiles beautifully and says" come child its time to sleep."

 

Amara wakes up well rested when the sun kisses her face."Ella please shut the window."  
"No its time to wake up baby. Wake up. Young ladies should not sleep this long."Says Ella. She is my personal maid and my most favorite person after my parents and little brother.  
"Is she up yet Ella?" I hear my mother ask   
"Almost my lady"  
"Amara wake up love. Father is home. Don't you want to meet him?"  
My sleep leaves me at once and I jump from the bed to make a run for the door but mother catches me, unfortunately.  
"Oh no you don't young lady. you are not going any where in your night dress. Ella prepared your shower. Go take a shower and get ready like a proper lady should.  
Amara Linnea Potter don't run like that."  
"Sorry Mama."  
" Love you."  
"Love you too baby. Come down quickly."  
"Ok Mama."  
"Don't shout like that."  
"Ok Mama." I shout again. its so much fun annoying her.  
"What will we do with her Ella?" Emma potter ask with a fond sigh . Her little baby is all grown up now and grown up to be such a beautiful lady.


	3. Raising Sun

Chapter 3:Raising sun  
Aries Black is seating in the sun room and watching the sky getting painted in beautiful colors as the sun marks a new beginning, a new day.

Aries always liked to see the rising sun. There was something special, something beautiful about it. Like every morning brings a new hope, hope for what he does not know. when he was a little boy he use to go to the tallest tower of their castle to watch the sun rise.  
He was looking at his mothers garden when he felt someone open the door.  
"Your highness, Lady black wishes to see you at the breakfast room." says a servant.  
"Yes. Tell her I am coming." Mother have an extensive garden. Where blossoms flower no business blossoming at this time of the year. My sister Lyra loves flowers. It is one of the thing we have in common. After seeing her love for flowers Mother made the garden. Mother maintains the garden and there has never a season we did not have flowers . I start going to the breakfast room but then thinks otherwise and start towards the garden. I pick some Fritillary and start towards the breakfast room. Again. sign.

"Good morning Father. Mother these are for you."I present her the flowers and give her a kiss in the cheek.  
"Ohh.. they are beautiful. Thank you son." She accepts with a lovely smile.  
"Good Morning Aries. How was your business in Flanders? Have you manage to solve the problem? Ask lord Hunter Black.  
"No Father. Things are not looking good. Someone is using our name to..  
"Good morning, Good morning." Booms Castor Black.  
"Castor be quite. And why are you late?" I scold mildly.  
Castor pokes his tongue at his big brother and says "I saw you getting flowers for Mother I went to bring some too."  
Castor smiles sweetly at Mother and presents them to her.

I sign mentally. Castor is now at the age where he wants to do everything I do. Its annoying as hell but by Marlin he is too adorable to get angry. I look at Father, even he is smiling..well it is no secret that the quickest and easiest way make father happy is to make Mother happy.  
I look over at Mother and see her giving lots of kisses to poor Castor who is now making faces. I hid my smile behind my tea cup. 

After breakfast I go to my study to see my table is full of papers. I really don't enjoy paper work. But I always have lots of paper to check because of our family business which I've been taking care of since I turned twenty. And to keep a eye in what is happening in my land. As the lord I have to know what is going on in my land, if there is any problem, if any one is trying to harm my people. But I really really don't like paper work.' sign' ..  
I was half way through the paper work when I heard someone knocking the door."Come in" I call without locking up.

"Hello Brother" I smile looking at my little sister, not so little anymore. Mother is looking for a good lord or noble to get her married. It's a slow going process but I am fairly certain that Lyra likes the future lord of Guelders. Its good, we have good relationship with the current lord of Guelders. Only yesterday we met in a business meeting . We approve of his son too. He is a good person ,good fighter and I heard he is a good family man. Now if only Lyra get rid of her shyness and tell us about him we can sent a marriage request. And Marlin only knows where she finds this shyness because Goodness knows she have no shame. She is the most..

"I am angry with you."My thoughts are broken by her voice. She doesn't look angry to me, More like pouting.  
I hid my smile,make a poker face and ask" and why are you angry with me?"  
"You don't love me anymore." she says upset. Definitely pouting and my today she is in the mood of being a drama queen. My sister is the biggest drama queen I've ever seen. When she wants something and we're not giving it to her she drives us crazy with her antics.  
I sign inwardly, Maybe we've spoiled her a bit or maybe spoiled her rotten. Well, even if she is sometimes a brat she is my brat.  
"And what have I done to make you think that?" I ask calmly.  
"You came home yesterday night and you didn't meet me once. you don't love me anymore." Tears filling her lovely eyes.  
"Oh Lyra, when I came home you were sleeping. I bought you gift haven't you seen it? I gave it to your maid to give you."  
"I don't want your gift, I just wanted to see you. I've missed you so much," She says sniffing.  
"Come here" I say holding my arms out and give her a big hug. "I'm sorry, next time I'll come to meet you immediately. Ok?"

She nods her head and gives me a small smile. "And see I've got flowers for you." I give her the flowers I picked for her in the morning along with mothers. And finally I get to see the beautiful smile. She loves flowers so much.

Lyra open her mouth to say something when we hear the door knock.  
"Yes" I call. A servant comes and says "My lord , A Missive have come for you." I hold out my hand and he gives it to me. It is a invitation. I keep it in my table to read it later properly.

I look at my sister and ask what she was about to say. She makes a baby face and says "I forgot." I can't help but smile.

"It's ok. Let's see what is the invitation about.hm?" I read it quickly and say it is wedding invitation of lady Evan. And our whole family is invited for the week long wedding celebration.

"Ohh" Lyra claps her hand exited. "Are we going."  
I smile and say "we are."


	4. The invitation

Chapter 4: The invitation

Amara have never been more happy in her whole life. It's been a month she came to the past. And she immediately fall on love with the past.  
Who knew past was so peaceful. Here people actually loves you without their own selfish reason. It's not to say that every person is good here. Oh no. People are just a little less twisted here. Or maybe people in the future was so selfish because they were afraid. 

Anyway, Amara is living in the past for a month and she have never been more happy or afraid. Everything here feels like a beautiful dream to her. But every morning she wakes up here and she believes it a little more .This is now her life and the past is now her future.

The year is 1449.When she woke up the date was 18 April 1449.At the beginning it was very overwhelming to have two set of memory, and her own family who loves her. When she used to get too overwhelmed and behave differently they were concerned for her. For her. And they give her space when she needed.

Here she have everything she desired most. Love, Family and security. Oh have I mentioned I am a lady here. A real lady, I was a lady in the future too but...

And I have the worlds best and coolest family ever. Although Mama sometime gets traditional on me, she is still cool. And Dad is amaaazing..AND I have a sibling. A sibling of my own. Imagine that.

"Amara, are you done yet. everyone is waiting for you to have breakfast."  
"Coming Ella" I warp a towel around me and go to my room. Ella help me in my dress and tie my hair.

"Now you are locking like a proper lady." Ella announces.

"Thank you Ella" I say and run out of the room. "proper ladies does not run." I hear her yell.  
"Dad" I go running and give him a big hug. Dad picks me up and spines me around "I missed you too little one." he says and put me down. 

"how are you? when did you come? why didn't you wake me up? I missed you sooo much."  
"Calm down, Calm down". says dad, as if I can be calm now.  
"I was very tired when I came so I waited to be properly rested, After all I have to look handsome for my ladies.""And look William is getting bored being neglect."

"Good morning, little brother." Liam gets so annoyed when I call him that. One ,two...  
"Don't call me that. I'm not your little brother" Says Liam annoyed.  
"But you are my little brother, what will I call you?" I ask trying to look innocent.  
"I'm not your little brother, I'm your twin brother and I have a name."  
"But you were born after me so..  
"That's enough you two.eat your breakfast.  
"Yes Mama." we answer and make faces at each other. this is so much fun.  
"Gavin dear, what is it in your hand?" Emma ask spotting a paper in her husbands hand.  
"A wedding invitation For our family. Lady Evan is getting married. It is a weeklong celebration. We will go there. It will be a great place to meet other lords and novels and maybe we will find a proper suitor for our little girl Emma." the last part lord potter said quitely to lady potter."


	5. Time

Gavin Potter put his knife down and looked proudly at his family. Sometimes he feels like the luckiest man alive. Gavin Potter always wanted to love someone , have someone to love . Someone who would love him back . After his mother's death his father in his grief throw himself at his work and other then making sure Gavin have the best masters he never really cared for him. 

When he grow up enough to understand he promised himself that he would always care for his family, love them and give them the attention they deserved. He dreamed of big family with lots of kids .

But when he turned seventeen he learned his father had already arranged his marriage with the neighbor lord's daughter. The lord was my father's friend. 

They made magical binding contract that they will get us married after she gets her first menstrual as they wanted a heir, According to the contract our heir will be the lord of the lands. Father never informed me about it. When Emma was nine we got married. She never knew about it too. She was heartbroken. She would hardly talk, never look at me. A proper lady of the house. But I wanted a wife, a friend. I thought my dreams about a loving family will never be fulfilled .

But one day I found out they didn't even teach her to study, fight. Magically or non-magically. That would not do. So I had slowly started to teach her and we actually bonded over it. 

When my loving wife was 16, she became pregnant. We were very happy. But carrying twins was hard on Emma. The healer said she won't be able to carry any more children. But we were too happy to care. She had gifted me with the most beautiful and amazing children. Both intelligent, quick at learning , good at fighting, Wise and sometimes matu...

"Liam give me my pie back now" My thoughts were interrupted by Amara's loud voice. I smiled. And here I was thinking they were getting matured. Then a though stuck me and I frowned, Amara never eat pie. She never liked them.

"Why do you want it, You don't even like pie." said William.  
"I like them perfectly fine. Give it to me."  
"No, You just want to take the last pie because I like them. Grow up, will you?"

I frowned even more. I've been noticing this kind of thing for some times. Amara doing something she never does. They are small thing but I can't help but think something is different. Can't just shake the feeling off. She seems different to me, she behaves differently and she behaves same as ever. 

Her attitude have changed, she seems so much more mature but then I see her climbing the big tree in the backward as she always use to do and I think I am just seeing things. But Everyone else have noticed too. Sometime she gets so emotional that if we try to help she starts panicking. We have to leave her alone to calm down. I don't like it, if something is disturbing my child I want to know. I want to make it better. But she never tells us what's bothering her. Even Liam is getting worried. 

Even her masters are noticing something different about her. She was always good at charms, potions and defense. But her defense master said she is doing very well in defense, she is even self studying as she can do spells he is yet to teach her and he is very happy with it. Amara is good student but she was never really one to self study.. And her non magical defense master is worried for her, he told me the child is traumatized about something and I talk to her.

When I tried to talk to her she smiled and said nothing dad, I just had a nightmare. When I asked about what, She said about losing all of you. 

Where would she get a idea like that. Why would she lose us? I can't think of an answer but I can sense she was telling the truth but I can also sense it was not the whole truth. And she refused to answer anymore then that. I could do nothing but assure her that she won't lose us.

I don't know what to do anymore, my child is hurting and I don't know what is hurting her. How do we stop making it hurting her? Our child is hurt and not being able to help is hurting everyone. Emma is sad, Laim is less cheerful but everyone acts normally for her. I wish I knew what's hurting her..

I have asked around the castle, check with magic to see if there is any abnormality but I found nothing. Yesterday after coming home when I've gone to see her she was having a nightmare and she had placed silencing charm around the bed. When I've run my hand through her hair she stilled and drew small like expecting a hit. She never use to do that . My touch was always calming to her.

Yesterday I had done something, something I have never thought I would do on my child. I've checked if she is my child. Or an imposter. 

"Dad, Mama says we are going somewhere." Ask Amara. I smile at my child and say "Yes, we are going to a wedding celebration ."  
"Where are we going? when are we going? how many people are going to be there?" As always she is excited to meet new people.  
"Calm down. We are going to the Kleve .Its Lord Evan's sister's wedding. You remember him? he came for your 15th birthday. We are going the day after tomorrow."

"Young lord, Lady Your Charms master is waiting in the study." Said Alam.  
"Yes, Thank you Alam." Said Liam."Excuse us, Dad. Mum."  
"Come Amia" Liam said holding his arm out for his sister.

 

"Emma, What do you think?"  
"I think she is getting better. Whatever was troubling her seems to leaving her. Don't you think so?"  
"Yes, She seemed normal today."  
"Yes and yesterday and the day before that."Emma says happy."I think everything is going to be just ok."  
"Yes everything is going to be ok."

 

..........................

 

Aries Black likes walking around the gallery of the castle. Al through the whole castle hold portrayal of his family, The gallery hold the most. He like it specially because his grandfather's portrayal is here.

"Hello Grandfather"  
"Aries, my boy. how are you today?"Grandpa beams at me.  
" I am fine. Thank you. How are you?  
"Ohh..I'm fine. I had so much, soo much fun today."  
I grin "What did you do."  
"Nothing "Grandpa says looking innocent. "I have done nothing. "  
I laugh "Sure grandpa."  
"But if you see a screaming harpy don't tell her where I am."  
"Are you going to hid in our special place Grandpa?"  
"You just wait, you ill mannered child" I hear screaming coming from the hall heading our way.  
"Well Aries, remember what I said"  
"Yes Grandpa"  
"Stupid....  
I see grandpa popping out to hide in our special place. I turn and come face to face with Great Grandma portrayal .  
"Aries, have you seen my ill mannered son?"She asks  
"No great grandma. I've come to see him too. Do you want me to pass a massage when I see him?" I ask politely.  
"No, But tell me where you see him. ok."  
"Sure great grandma."I smile  
"that's a good lad. I'll go and search for him. Alright."  
"Good bye. Great grandma. Good Day."  
"Good day child."  
I stood watching as she continued her search. She is not going to find him. I can't help but find the situation humorous. It's a weekly event of our life. Father always says Grandpa was a strict person but he has always been my crazy old man.

I shake my head smiling and leave the room, I have work to do. paper work .sign. 

.......................

"Young lady , Not like that. Flick it like this, yes like that".  
" Very good. Do the same flick twice. Good."  
" The Atmospheric charm is very important and useful charm. It can be removed by Meteolojinx Recanto. The wand movement is this. Watch ."  
" William now you do it.Good."  
"Amara watch william . Now you do it".  
"Very good. Now, tomorrow you two will give an essay on the charms we worked today."  
"Yes Master."  
"Good Good"  
"I'll see you two tomorrow."  
"Good bye master."

 

"Finally he's gone." Says Liam.  
"Yeah, it's like he's trying to teach us a book in a day."I reply tiredly.  
Liam smiles and gives me his arm" Come walk with me."  
I smile and put my fingers in the crook of his arm. We walk for sometimes silently. We go to the balcony garden sit in the swing. swinging a little. It's peaceful.

 

"Are you ok?" I hear Liam ask.  
"I am"  
"Are you really?"  
"I don't know. I am working on it." I don't know why I am telling him this. 

"You know you can tell me anything."He says with a small smile  
"And you don't have to be so nervous. We love you. you know. We will still love you even if you fell a little different, smell a little different. Even if you are not exactly same."  
I looked at him with shock. I don't know what to say.  
"Will you tell me?"  
"I..I.. Yes, I.."  
"Tell me when you are ready, Ok ?"

"Mom and Dad is worried."  
"I..I know." Because I do know.  
"Talk to us when you are ready."  
"When did you become so wise?"I smile.  
He laughs and give me a kiss in the forehead. We keep seating in the swing, silent.

It is very peaceful.


	6. A new friend

Amara is currently walking aimlessly around the castle. The castle sits atop a hill. It is surrounded on three sides by steep cliffs, giving it a strong defensive position. The castle was made around 11th century. 

She don't know when but her feet has taken her to her room. It is a big room, with a queen size bed, her dressing table ,a big beautiful picture about a beautiful meadow ,where currently the trees and flower beds are moving slowly in unseen wind. The room is completed with a privet washroom and a walk in closet.

She likes her room but what she likes most about her room is the windows. They have the most breathtaking view she have ever seen.

"My lady, Lady Potter is requesting your presence in the tea room."  
"Yes, Thank you Mira."  
The tea room is located near the west tower. I walk slowly towards it. Upon reaching there I see Mama and Dad enjoying their evening tea.  
"Mama you asked for me?" Mama looks up with a smile. "yes Amara, come sit with us."  
She gives me a cup of tea and asks about my day. We talk about this and that with dad occasionally joining in.  
"Good evening" Liam joins us.  
"Good evening" I make a cup and give it to him. "Thanks Amia."  
We all set and talk for some time . After finishing tea Mama says "Amara, William I want you two to go to the Baker Street and get the things you'll need for the wedding. We are leaving the day after tomorrow ,so you have to get everything today . Ok?"  
"Yes Mama."  
"Come Amia, Lets go. "  
I nod at my parents and leave the room.  
"You want to change or something?"  
"No I'm good. Let's go. "  
Liam nods" Let's take the floo. hmm?"

 

..........................

Aires is worried. There are some complains coming from the customers about low quality products. But they always use the high quality products. And when he checked he saw they made no deal with these customers. But they send the cover along and it is one of his. Now just because the cover is his doesn't mean the product is also his.

The thought is worrying. Someone is using his name to sell bad products. But for what? Make some business out of it? Tarnish his name? What? Or someone from his people doing it . that is even more troubling. They are all his and father's handpicked people. Trusted people. He can't just accuse anyone.

But he have to do something. Two kid got hurt, he can't keep letting it happen. Selling inferior potions in Black name is just not acceptable.

Aries controls a business with lots of different products. After their clothing factory potion is one of their most popular product. The problem will tarnish the Black name. People buys our product because of good quality. But how to stop it??

 

..............................

 

"Mama, Ella and I've packed everything. You don't worry."  
"I know, Here, your father have bought this gown for you. He wishes you wear it for the wedding. See. Do you like it? I think you'll look wonderful in it."  
Mama is holding a beautiful bottle green gown with red and silver stitch craft in it.  
"It's beautiful mama." I breath. It really is very beautiful. "I will definitely wear it for the wedding."  
"Yes, It will make him happy. Here, let me place it in your beg."  
"Are you ready. It is time to go."Mama asks  
"Yes Mama. "  
We are going there by Floo . Dad and Liam is waiting for us in the study. We'll floo from there.  
"Alright, Everyone here? Good. Liam you first."  
Liam stand on the fireplace and shouts...

 

............................

 

"Welcome Lord Black. Good evening." Lord Evan is waiting in front of the fireplace and Greeting Everyone.  
"Good evening, Lord Evan."  
"Thank you for coming."  
"Thank you for having us, Lord Evan."  
"Welcome Sirs and Madams."My family is here.  
Lord Evan opens his mouth to say something but the fireplace flash green. He offered an apologetic smile and says "Justin will show you your rooms Lord Black."  
"Thank you." We follow Justin towards our room and hear distantly welcome young lord .

 

.........................

"Amara wake up, love. It's time for dinner."  
"Mama? Oh I don't know when I fall asleep."  
"It's ok. Go freshen up."  
"Ok Mama."  
Finally, We entered the dining hall. A great number of people, about thirty , sat at the giant rectangular table. People are busy in their conversations. Mama and I sat with Dad and Liam. Next to me , a beautiful young lady sat.  
She smiled at me and said" Hello, I'm Lyra Black."  
"Hello, Lady Black. I'm Amara Potter."I answer with a smile  
"Call me Lyra. "  
"So Lyra, Do you like music?" I ask with a smile. I've read about the mythology and found it interesting .

Lyra grinned at me " Yes I do enjoy music, But I prefer painting."  
"Ahh..I like painting but don't really have the art for it."I say sadly. Lyra must've noticed because she said"You know what? I'll make you one. "

"Really? That's very sweet of you. Hey, do you like birds?  
"Sure, Why ?" She asked confused  
"Well, you are making me a painting, so I thought I'll make you something too."  
When she continued to look confused I said "I know a little bit of wood craft. "  
Someone took the place beside Lyra. "Hello Lyra."  
"Hello Brother. Brother meet Amara Potter."  
" Amara, This is my brother Lord Aires Black."

Aires Black is breathtakingly handsome. Intense gray eyes, Dark brown hair, Board chest and sharply edged face. When she finally finished checking him out and looked at his eyes, they were twinkling in amusement. She surpassed the urge to blush and said "Hello Lord Black."  
"Hello Lady Potter. How do you do?"  
"I am fine, thank you. "  
Lyra coughed to break the staring spell and said cheerfully "well now that the introduction is done, shell we eat? the food has arrived."  
Lyra saw them look away quickly and hid her smile. Well isn't it interesting she thought gleefully. 

Aries quickly looked away and starts eating. He had seen her checking him out, Not that he wasn't checking her out himself. She have the most beautiful green eyes he have ever seen. He specially liked her expressive face. And her...

" Amara, You never told me what you like to do?" I hear my sister ask  
"I like to study, nothing academic of course, they are boring. Oh and I like to climb, and do all kind of unlady kind of things, Drives Mama crazy. " They laughs a little.  
I smile a little, I hadn't thought her as a climbing type, she looks rather delicate.  
"Well I myself like to ride horse" said Lyra "and hate, hate anything related to embroidery"  
"Oh Merlin, me too. But Mama keep trying to teach me." They both sign.  
The dinner come to an end and everyone move from the table. 

"Amara, Come child. I want you to meet someone. Oh. you've already meet lord Black? Hello Lord Black, Young lady." Lord Potter greets us.  
"Hello lord Potter." We both say.  
"Amara it was lovely meeting you. We look forward to meet you again." Lyra says.  
"Me too, Lyra, Look forward to meet you both. "  
"Good bye, Lord Potter. Lady Potter." She gives a last smile and leaves with her father.

Well, I am definitely looking forward to meet her.


	7. Beauty of nature

Amara is setting on a stone bench in the middle of a vegetation. The Evan mansion is beautiful. But she loves the vegetation the most. Oddly enough, she can't identify a lot of plants. Between his friendship with Naville , who was obsessed with plants and her own interest in herbology and years of planting and tending to plants, She was quite surprised. Some of them must not have been in use in her time.

It's a beautiful evening. She let the gentle breeze and the chirping of the birds lull her. She used to do it all the time back in the future, with Ron and Hermione, before the war, before the horcrux hunt. She misses her friends a lot. Ron's staunch support, Hermione's unwavering faith, the three of them were unbeatable. Or at least she liked to think.   
"Lady Potter. I didn't expect to see you here." Aries was walking around the mansion. The place is beautiful. Trees and flowers blooming and thriving all around him, the chirping of the birds are creating a soothing background sound, so much different from the hustle bustle of wedding preparation .

Stretching out his magic, he tried to sense if there was anyone nearby. Apart from the curious animals he can sense another person's magic. He thought about going another way but he couldn't seem to change his direction. It was like his magic is telling him to go to the other person. 

Aries keep walking towards the other person. He was a curious man, he wants to know why his magic is behaving like that . He stops about thirty feet away from the person. He recognized her. Lady Potter was setting on a stone bench, seemingly deep in thought. She was wearing her beautiful hair in a elaborate braid with little flower in them, from where her hair seems to be trying their best to escape. She was wearing a sea green dress which complements her pale skin perfectly and he was sure her eyes too. 

When I said I didn't expect to see her there she lifted those beautiful eyes at me and said "I Didn't expected to see you here too Lord Black. But it's good to meet you again "  
"It's good to see you again too Lady Potter. You are looking very beautiful today."  
"Thank you Lord Black."

"May I set here Lady potter." At her nod I set down on the other side of the stone bench and hear "Its peaceful here isn't it Lord Black?  
"Yes peaceful and beautiful " I say looking at her. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the young lady.  
They set there silently, listening to the nature. "So what do you do? " I hear her ask" Other then your Lordship duties that is."

"I am handling the family business, And you? What are you planning to do in the future?  
"I'm not sure really. I'd thought I would do my mastery in defense but now I find myself fascinated by potions. What would it be like to invent something new."

"Well that's interesting. Maybe you can do both. "  
"Hmm. Maybe. let's see."

"Lady potter I think we should go, The sun is setting."I said standing. She stands and I offer her my arm. She blushes a little as she place her fingers on my arm.

We walk side by side slowly towards the mansion. We point things that caches our eye to eachother and walk slower when the mansion comes into view. We stop before the big silver gate and stand there .

"Thank you for accompanying me Lord Black. It was really a pleasure talking to you."  
"The pleasure is all mine Lady Potter." I say taking her fingers from my arm and giving a little kiss on them."Until we meet again Lady Potter." I give a little vow before walking away.

.......................

Amara smiled and watched him leave, waiting until she lost sight of him before turning towards the mansion. She wasn't lying to him when she said she is not sure what she wants to do. She wanted to be in the department of magical law enforcement in the future but after working with Severus in potions , she fall in love with it.

Severus was teaching her how to do it properly, not just follow the book. Change things a little, what happens if we do something differently. It was all so fascinating. Potions is an art. But the problem is she learned from the best potion master. Severus had improved a lot of potions and invented a lot of them which he never published because of the war. He made me learn them and work in them, said if we work on them together we can make them batter as I have fresh ideas. 

But before the final war he said he doesn't expect to live the war and if I live, then publish them in my name. They are his life work and he doesn't want them to go to waste. When I said they are his work I don't want their credit and I am not that good in potions. He said I'm talented at it if I just try I'll be batter then my Mum who was amazing at potion. And it's not about credit it's about helping others. And made me promise to publish them in my name as people will not accept his potions.

Now I'm not sure what to do with the knowledge. Should she publish the improve version of the potions but won't that change the future. What about the people who will work on them? Isn't she stealing their work, but the potions were so much better in the future then now, if she publish them will it not help others?

What was she suppose to do with the knowledge of future. The Lady never said what she can or can't do. Should she change the future? She said to live my life and if I was in the future I would have published Severus's work. Now what do I do?

Well now I want to be a potion mistress anyway. Lets first become it, then I'll see what to do. that been decided I start to go towards Liam's room and meet a Black . Again.

"Hello Lyra. Fancy seeing you here ."I say with a smile.  
"Amara, hello. How are you today."  
"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Well now that the formalities are over, What are you doing? I'm totally bored." Lyra says making a face.  
"Well I was thinking I'll find my brother and irritated him a little. But we can go to my room and talk. what say?"  
"Oh yes. Lets go." She starts walking.  
I shake my head and follow her. I can see we are going to be friends.


	8. Calm evening

Amara sat still and stared at the roses in the painting. They were beautiful. Fresh , delicate, with morning dew glistening on their yellow petals. They looked so real. Like the petals ware quivering.

"yellow roses for the joy you bring me and the friendship we share. You came into my mind when I started the painting and you reminded me of yellow roses. Bright, cheerful and powerful."

 

Amara slowly tore her eyes from the painting and focused on the girl who become her friend in less than a week. The girl is amazing, really. she didn't except them to get close so quickly. She is so full of life. 

Lyra black had a sheltered life, where only happiness touched her. It was like a breath of fresh air in Amara's life. A beautiful, joyful and a very dramatic girl.  
"It's beautiful Lyra. Really. Thank you so much. It's amazing." I beamed at her.  
"You are welcome." Lyra said with a dramatic vow."Anyway I told you you'll love it. I'm amazing." She said with a grin. 

Lyra had started the painting yesterday evening. And she won't let Amara see it. When she tried to sneak into her room to see it Lyra banned her from her room till she herself give it to Amara. The wait was so worth it. 

 

"By the way, what are you going to wear for the wedding? When will you start getting ready. Morgana's tits, We are going to be so late. Why are we still not ready? Amara.."  
"Lyra..Lyra Relax. It's only noon. We have plenty of time to get ready. Do you want to get ready together? We can help each other getting ready. Hmm?"  
"Um..Yeah. That's a good idea. I'll take a shower and come to your room. Ok?"  
"Right. See you then. And thank you again for it." I say waving the painting at her.  
"Yeah, Ok . Welcome. Oh Merlin, so much to do, so little time. " 

 

I walk out smiling as I hear her muttering to herself. She gets hyper so quickly that it's almost amusing. I walk into my room, close and ward the door properly. No one but Amara can open it now.She also cast detection spells around the room for any 'surprises', A lesson hard learned in the future. The room was free of anything.

 

Amara laid out the dress in the bed and go to the washroom connected to her room for a shower. Washing her hair properly she get out of the bath and let the family magic dry her hair and body. Magic is a blessing, Without magic she doesn't think she could manage her hair. She loves her birth father, he'll always have a special place in her heart but curse his gene.

The family magic was an amazing surprise she got after coming in the past. In the future she didn't knew anything about family magic or how to control it as no one from her family was able to teach her. It had helper her always, like healing her, making her feel secure , showing her the right direction. She just didn't knew what it was. The warmth of family magic is something else. Something she had never experienced before. Like a mother's hug, fells like home. 

................................

Aries Black was talking to some fellow Lords and Nobel's. Gatherings like this is always a good place to make new connections, Do some offhand business. Some of them are already familiar to him. The ball was quite impressive. He have to give it to Lord Evan. Lord Evan used very little decoration but somehow made it very elegant. Simple and elegant. He liked it. The garden is even more beautiful. Huh. Aries hadn't noticed when he came to the garden. 

Lots of people are still coming, Lord Evan have invited almost all of his people. Although they are coming only for the evening, For blessing the newly married couple and the ball after the wedding.

They are doing a traditional wedding, A simple handfasting and ball afterwards.

 

"Aries, how are you son?" He heard Lord Potter ask him from behind. Lord Potter Aka Gavin is a good friend of his father. When Aries was small Gavin was his favorite uncle. But after Gavin took up his Lord duty they didn't manage to meet otherwise for business. Aries rather missed him.  
"Lord Potter, I'm good. Thank you. How are you doing? We didn't meet after the first day here."  
"Gavin dear, And I'm doing very good.Yes we didn't manage to come down at the same time it seems. I did talk to your old father a few minutes ago and your mother of course."

 

They continued to talk for some times, Talking with Gavin was always very entertaining.  
"Liam come here. Aries this is William, Do you remember him? He was very little when you last saw him.

...........................

Everyone was enjoying their time, None of them knew that today things will change forever for some of them. Life will never be the same again.


	9. The wedding

Sitting on the bed Amara was wondering why Lyra was so late to come. Now they'll really get late for the evening. Amara put her dress on and took her things to go to Lyra's room. They can get ready there.

Amara stood to go to Lyra's room and heard the knock on her door. She lifted the wards from the door and opened it see her father .   
"Dad, Come in. Is something the matter?

Gavin Potter came in and silenced and locked the room."Amara I just wanted to talk to you before the party."He said setting on a chair.  
" What do you think about the young Lady Black and Lord Black?"  
"Well Lyra is lovely." I answer a little confused."And Lord Black seems like a gentleman to me. Why do you ask?"  
"And what do you think about Lord Abbort, Carrow and heir Bulstrode and Lestrange?"  
"I don't think much of Lord Abbort and heir Bulstrode. I don't really know lord Carrow much Dad. Heir Lestrange seemed like a good person to me when I last talked to him, Is this what I think it is dad?"

"If you have been thinking about marriage proposals then yes."Lord Potter said."We have received some courtship offers. Your mother and I selected these for you to decide."  
"Dad..Dad I don't wish to marry at the moment. Please I'm not ready."  
"Amara, dear. You know I never want you to go. But it's past time you get married. People talks, They are already talking. I don't want it for you. And you don't have to marry now. You can continue the courtship for a year or two. "  
"But, Dad..

"Give it a chance Amara. Think before deciding. Hmm?"  
"Yes Dad." Amara said with a sign. "Why were you asking about Lyra Dad?"  
"Oh , looks like Liam showing a little interest on her, Haven't asked yet through."  
"That's lovely." Amara said with a genuine smile.

"Yes dear. I'll leave you to get ready then. Do you need any help? Shall I send your mother? "  
"No Dad, Lyra is coming here to get ready."  
"That's great. I'll decline Lord Abbort and heir Bulstrode. But consider Lord Black and Lestrange for me." He said walking towards me and giving me a peck on the forehead. "I want what..

He stopped talking hearing the knock on the door."I will go then. Think about it .ok. "  
He opened the door and "sorry, sorry Amara. I'm.. Oh, Lord potter. Good evening."  
"Good evening Lady Black, Please come in. Amara your guest is here. Have a good evening Lady Black." He said walking out.

"What took you so long? We are going to get late."  
"Oh. was talking to the most handsome boy ever." Lyra said dreamily.  
"Oooo. Who is he?"I asked teasingly. Oh poor Liam.  
"Oh he is amazing, We started talking the first day here. And he is such a gentleman."  
"Arrey tell me who is he. will you? And why didn't you tell me before. We talk so much and you leave out the entertaining bit. not fair." Amara didn't pout. Not at all.

"Aww...I'll do better, I'll show him to you. Let's get ready quickly. Shall we."  
"Fine." I don't sulk either.   
"Aww.. don't be like that."  
"I didn't say anything. Help me with the hair, will you?"  
"Hmm, let's see." Lyra started making a chignon with her hair and is working quite effortlessly given it is Amara's birds nest which she calls hair."I'll leave some tendrils ok. annnd done. You like it?"

"You should become a hairstylest." Lyra beamed at me. "Now you help me with my make up."  
"Do you want anything special or shall I do as I please?"  
"What do you think about natural makeup."  
"Will look lovely on you."  
"Natural it is then."  
"Close your eyes, let's start with eye makeup."  
"Hmm."  
Amara give Lyra a overall light makeup, She was so pretty already anyway. She is trying to think what she should do, Her Dad wants an answer today but she don't know what to do. It's not that she doesn't want to get married ever. She always wanted a family of her own. A loving husband, her own children. But she doesn't want it now. She is scared, she admit. Everything still feels like dream to her. Was she really on the past? Or it is one of her wishful dreams, just different. And oneday she will wake up and see she have no one.

Does she dare to start a relationship when she is so scarred. Will it be fair to him, to her? But she does want a family, eventually. What should she do?

"There, done. You want help with jewelry Lyra?"  
"Yes, Please."  
After helping her with jewelry Amara started her own makeup, her thoughts far away.  
"Is something the matter Amara.?  
"Huh, no. Why do you ask."  
"You seem deep in thought."  
"Nothing, just random thoughts."  
"Hmm,ok." Lyra doesn't push, for that she was grateful. "I'm done, you need any help?" Lyra ask.  
"No, I'll almost done."I say doing some final touches.   
"Ok done, shall we go?"   
"Yes, lets."  
We walk along the corridor that leads towards the garden . The wedding is taking place in the garden. The decoration is truly beautiful. We look at each other and say "time to mingle" at the same time. We laugh softly and walk into the garden. We have reached just in time for the wedding. We set together as the music starts. They are doing a traditional Handfasting. 

The groom is already here and he is barefooted, So that the groom and bride can get blessing from the earth ,actually everyone present here is barefooted. The bride walks in with her brother and the music picks up. She was wearing a simple white dress as tradition for bride and groom, Hair unbound. The bride wore a flower crown made by the groom. They walk to groom and Lord Evan places the brides hand on the groom. 

The minister starts casting spells and ribbons starts to appear and bound themself around the bride and grooms hands. white for marriage of course, light blue for patience and understanding, gold for stability and successful marriage, blue for trust and loyalty, red for love, strength & passion , orange for happiness and determination, and finally green for prosperity and fertility.

Magic started to move around them with each ribbon, blessing them. If they accept the ribbons there is no going back. Magic won't allow it.

"Lord Leon Nott do you accept the magic in the ribbons and accept Lady Heather Evan as your wedded wife?"  
"I Do."

"Lady Heather Evan do you accept the magic in the ribbons and accept Lord Leon Nott as your wedded husband?''  
"I Do."

They both glowed white for a moment as magic accepted their vow.  
"Now I declare you man and wife. Congratulation. May you find happiness and prosperity ."

Everyone started to go to the newly wedded couple to congratulate and bless them. It is also a ritual. One can't bless them something they don't mean and they can't also illwish them, Magic prevents it.  
"Shall we go Amara?"  
"Yes let's go." I say with a smile. We walk to the new Lord and Lady Nott and Congratulate them and I say "may you find love, happiness and strength." " and "May you find patience, understanding and prosperity." Said Lyra.  
"Thank you."  
We smile and move aside to let others come. We walk around the garden, make small talk with people till the blessing ritual finishes.

"Lyra, come lets go eat, I am hungry."  
"Oh Merlin, Me too, lets gooo." I laugh as she starts pulling me towards the tables that magically appeared. 

We reach a table and see Lord black was beginning to set on it.   
"Lyra, Lady Potter. Good evening. Please set." He said pulling a chair for Lyra, then me. then he set beside me.

.........................

After blessing the couple Aries starts to walk to a table. Finding a free one he starts to set down when he notices his sister and Lady Potter. When she looks at him his breath gets caught in awe. Green eyes and power, was the first thing he notices. Amara Potter had the most vividly green eyes he had ever seen. Aries can fell the sheer magical power she possessed. Her magic answering to the magic outside for the wedding . And she is looking so beautiful. She is making the bottle green dress beautiful. Her hair was pulled in a chignon and some tendrils are dancing on the breeze around her face giving her an innocent look.

After offering them chairs I set down beside her. "So how are you today lady Potter?"  
"I'm fine, Thank you. And how are you doing?"  
"I am fine too, thank you. You are looking very beautiful today."I say with a small smile. Well she looks beautiful everyday but today she somehow managed to look even more beautiful. How that is even possible he have no idea.

"Thank you. You are looking handsome as well."  
"Why, Thank you. May I serve you Lady Potter?"  
"Umm, OK. thank you."  
"What kind of wine would you like?"  
"Red wine."  
"Here you are. So I heard you and my sister become friends?" I can't just keep my eyes off her. And looks like I'm not the only one. A lots of men is looking at her. But Merlin, she is so obvious. She have no idea the attention she gets from men. 

 

"Amara."  
"yes?"  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me in the garden?"   
"Hm.. Sure."  
"Shall we then?" I Asked offering her smile.


	10. Day out

The night is bright and beautiful. Amara is setting in front of the garden working on Lyra's gift. It's fullmoon tonight and the world is glowing in happiness. Amara never managed to give Lyra her gift. And honestly she doesn't know why she is thinking about this after so much time. But then she doesn't have much to do this days. 

Three years, how three years gone from that fateful night she doesn't know. Life seems to be moving in autopilot. Not that there's anything wrong with the time itself. It just her life that is wrong. Like it always had been.

Amara is looking at the wood and knife in her hand. This is the first time in three years she is making something and she is not sure what she wants to make. Wood crafting is not something she could do before coming here. It was something the Amara from past could do.

Past, what is past really? The life she left behind or the life she is now living. She does not know but what she does know is that her future is here. In the past and it is her present. 

The moon is beautiful but for some it is like a curse tonight. Like Remus. Her proxy godfather. A man whose heart was gentle. Someone who loved her, not the weapon. She can claim very few people who loved her.  
She shook herself out of her self-pity with a wry smile, and looked back at her work, She have finally decided what to make. She will give her first friend of here her fastest friend in the past. A beautiful snowy owl. Upon deciding it she started her work. 

Felling the first ray of sunshine in her face she woke up and smiled, this morning fells like a new start. The dark is still there and it is creating a beautiful view. Like the past and the future is embracing each other like family. Like the past is leaving and giving the future a new and bright life. 

Upon reaching the breakfast room she said" Good morning Mama, Dad." and sit down to wait for Liam.  
He joins in a minute. "Good morning Amara. How was your sleep?"  
"It was good. Thank you."   
"So miss potion mistress, what is your plan today?"  
"Honestly, I've no idea. I'm so bored now a days and my new potion is just not coming along right and it's so frustrating ."  
"Hmm, Why don't you come with me, I'm going to diagon alley after breakfast. "  
"Hah..don't you have your Lordy business today?"  
"Well I do have business, My 'Lordy' business as you put it, and I was about to talk to you about it."  
"Hmm?"  
"I am going to apply for my rune mastery this week and I wanted to know if you will be able to proxy for me for some time in the ministry councils? As far as I know not too many councils are suppose to held this month. That's why I chose this month and I have to apply for my mastery within this year. " 

"Umm, I guess , Why not. I am bored any way. And it's quite shameful that my brother doesn't have any mastery. So for that if I have to tolerate some old and boring Lords, so be it. I'll fulfill my duties as elder sister towards you."  
"Hmm, how noble of you." Liam said making a face.  
"What was that ?"  
"Nothing, I'm just astonished at your kindness."  
"What? I didn't hear you properly. What was that? You don't want my help?"  
"I do, and I appreciate your help. "He said in a hurry.  
"Happy to help."I said with a soft smile. Because I am happy to help. Being a Lord is not a easy job. And Liam works so hard for our family and everything .  
"So, will you go to diagon alley today with me?"  
"What will we do there?"  
"I have some work at Gringotts , After that we can shop around a little."  
"Ok, I'll come." 

After finishing our breakfast we left for diagon alley. The leaky couldron is yet to be build and Amara doesn't remember when it was founded. They flooed to diagon alley and quickly moved out of the way. Good thing the floo was invented already, She does not enjoy apperation at all. Sometimes she really wish that she had paid more attention to history of magic. But it was not her fault now, was it. All Professor Binns used to teach them was about goblin war. Which she knows is yet to happen. 

"Liam you go do your business, I'll be at Flourish & Blotts ."  
"Why, afraid of the goblins?"  
"Huh, you wish. See you."  
"Ok, I'll be there in half an hour."  
"Ok."  
I walk to the fiction side of Flourish & Blotts. As a child I loved to read fiction. But did not have the luxury to buy them. And as I grow up life become so busy that my love for novel and fiction become nothing but memory. But I plan to change it. Now I have the luxury to buy as many as I want and have the time to read them .

actually I think I should write a novel on me. My life was so adventurous, people will love it. I thought amusingly .   
Finally I found one book named 'Mirror Room' that caught my interest. I put it in the basket and keep checking. I have chosen six more book when Liam entered the store.

I smiled and asked "All done?"  
"Yeah. Goblins are nasty little buggers."  
"Careful brother, they handle our economy. Give them a little more respect."  
"I respect them for their management but you can't deny that they are greedy."  
"No, I can't. Do you want any book?"  
"Yeah, A new book on rune come out, I'll get it."  
"Hmm, I should check if any new book on potion come out."  
"I thought you are here for that, What did you select?"  
"Just some books on fiction. Here is the potion section, You go check your rune section."

Liam is really good at rune where I just learned it somewhat. It's one of the few things about the future and past me match. I checked the potion section but nothing good and new was there so I plan to go to the cashier to pay for the books and wait for Liam there and found him already there and paying for his book. After paying for my books we left the store and stand outside it.  
"So, what next?" I ask.  
"Ice cream?" Liam asks with a smile, he knows how much I love ice cream.  
"Yes...Let's go. Hurry up."   
"One double Chocolate Ice cream please." I say to the ice cream shop owner and hear a small voice asking the same. I turn with a smile to see a small boy and Lord Black.

"Hello Lady Potter, It's good to see you again."


	11. Chapter 11

Whatever Aries was expecting in the ice cream shop, it wasn't this. He definitely didn't expected to find Lady potter here. And he doubted that he is the only one if the people's not so subtle looking is any indication. After all people haven't seen her in years or heard anything about her.

"Hello I'm Castor Black.. May I have your name? We ordered the same ice cream. Do you..  
"Castor..Let the lady speck. I apologize for him, he gets a little carried away when he is excited."  
Her lips twitched but she was kind with her answer and curtsied to them both. "Hello Lord Black, and Your Grace. I am Amara Potter. And yes I did notice we ordered the same ice cream. Do you like chocolate Your Grace?"

She then shifted her attention to me and asked "And how are you Lord Black?"  
"I'm fine..It's good to see you again Lady Potter. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, It's good to be back really." She answered with a lovely smile.  
"Amara here's our ice..oh hello Lord Black, Your grace. " William Potter said with a small bow.  
"Lord Potter, How are you today?"  
"Brother, Our ice cream.." Castor said with a tug in his arm.  
"Yes your ice cream.." I took the ice creams and ask " Lord Potter, Lady Potter would you like to sit with us ?"  
"Yes please, sit with us." said Castor. I hide my smile, looks like Castor has taken a shine to the Lady.  
"Well, I can hardly turn down such charming offer." She said and smiled so sweetly at Castor that he blushed and after a moment later run off find a place for them.

"He is a sweet kid." She said with a smile.  
"He is trouble ."  
"Oh I like trouble." Lord Potter said with a laugh. "But only when I can give them back."  
I laughed too."Wish I could do the same sometimes."  
"Now you both are being purposefully mean." She said starting to walk towards the table Castor have picked for them, At the back from where they can see everyone. He nodded satisfied. He is learning then, keep your back towards the wall, the wall won't attack you and you can keep eye on everyone.

Aries shook himself from his thoughts and said" I beg to differ Madam, You have no idea what a dedicated trouble maker he is. Remove your eyes away from him for a moment and he is in some kind of trouble."I said with a sign.

"Oh, sounds like fun." She said biting her lower lip, trying to keep from smiling. And looking so beautiful. Aries had forgotten just how beautiful she was, she is. She looks mature then before, wary. But determined and so beautiful. She is wearing a simple but elegant blue robe. Which looks like have been designed keeping her in mind, or probably designed for her. 

"Oh, yes..Fun for him. Not that I don't find his antics amusing but it's hard to keep a track on him all the time."  
"When he says it like that I feel bad for our parents Amia." Lord Potter said laughing.  
"I was thinking something similar, dear brother." She said grinning.  
"Ah, Now I understand why you two like trouble ."  
"Well of course, we will feel kinship towards a fellow troublemaker." She said grinning slyly. 

As we reached the table she smiled widely at Castor, the poor thing smiled back looking adorably confused. She giggled and said "Thank you for saving us a table Your Grace."  
I pulled a chair for her and after she set I took a sit myself and said "good choice, kid."  
Castor beamed at me and said to Lady Potter "It was my pleasure, Lady Potter."  
"Oh call me Amara or Amia. The people who share my love for chocolate ice cream calls me by my name."  
Lord Potter laughed and said" yeah, like I do. and she only lets me call her that because I also like chocolate ice cream." he finished with a wink.  
Castor giggled and said" Well then you may call me Castor or Cas . Because the people who shares my love for ice cream calls me by my name too."  
Castor finished and they both started giggling.

"We are very similar, Do you not think so Miss. Amia?" He said with the air off someone who have just tasted victory.  
Aries looked amused as Lady Potter bit her Lower Lips to stop herself from laughing and said" Oh yes, I think we very similar after all we both like ice cream."  
With that they started giggling again. Aries can't help and smiled at their antics.

"So, Lord potter ,How is your study in rune going? I know it's a hard job being a lord and managing the councils. But this month is fairly free in the ministry so you will be able to catch up I guess." I ask .We are actually quite close to each other but we still maintain formality in the public. I am actually concerned for him, he is struggling to maintain everything properly. And he is going very well, I try to help him out when I can. 

"Oh I am going to take advantage of the free time to take my mastery this time, My master and me both think that I am ready to take it."  
"That's great, If you need anything I am willing to help, but of course you have to attend the ministry councils when the need arises."  
"Thank you for offering, I will let you know when I need help. As for the ministry Amara will attend in my place, so that won't be a problem."

"Well Lady..."As I turned to see her I saw her and Castor chatting a mile and eating ice cream like it's the most amazing thing in the world. Well she sure likes her ice cream.

"Yes, Lord Black. You were saying something?" She looked only after finishing her ice cream. Aries observed amused.  
"Nothing, just looks like we are going to see each other a lot in the future."  
"Why?"She tilted her head like a curious child. And Aries had to smile, She is just so lovely.  
"Because you are going to attend the ministry councils so we are bound to meet more."  
"Oh, that's good. Reliving actually. I thought I have to set with all those old boring Lords. Not that all of them are old or boring."  
"I know what you mean, I didn't like it at first either. But I am glad I will be able to help."I said amused.

"I am finished." Castor declared.  
"Well then, I think we should go now." said Lord Potter.  
"Oh, yes. we should. Lord Black, Castor thank you for your amazing company. We really enjoyed a lot."She said standing up.  
"It was really our pleasure. Thank you for your time."  
"Thank you Miss. Amia. Bye. Bye Lord Potter. "  
"Bye Castor, I'll see you soon Lord Black."  
"I look forward to it Lady Potter. Have a good day."  
"Good bye then Castor, Lord Black." said Lord potter and they both left.

"I like her Brother."Said Castor.  
I smiled down at him softly and thought me too kid.  
"Shall we go home ?"  
"Yes."  
"Let's go then."  
Now that Lady Potter is back we can meet, I do enjoy spending time with her.


End file.
